Sonic Underground: Vacation in Rome
by knuxoniafan
Summary: As Knuckles wins four tickets to Rome He chooses Sonic, Sally, and Sonia to go with him. As they stay in rome Knuckles is also looking for romance. "Includes KnucklesXSonia Knuxonia SonicXSally Sonally
1. Sonic Underground Prologue

"I WON!!!" Knuckle's joyous cry could be heard for miles around. It was impossible not to note the enthusiasm in his voice. He couldn't wait until his friends got here! And, luck seemed to be with Knuckles today, for he heard them running up the stairs to his apartment.

"What's with all the excitement?" Sonic, who lived a floor below him asked. Right behind him was his girlfriend, Sally Acorn who was renting the apartment for them.

"Knuckles! What thing has happened to make you so loud?" He was grinning but stepped, or rather skipped, to the side to let Sonia the hedgehog in.

"He probably just won some free grapes or something." Despite the fact Sonia only lived next to him, she was the last to show up. _'Wow she must be kind of lazy...But kind of cute,'_ thought Knuckles.

"Ha! For your information, I just won four plane tickets to... Rome! And that means I get to choose who goes with me!" Knuckles smiled and sat down on the couch.

"I would be honoured if you'd allow me and Sonic here to accompany you! It would mean a lot to us." Sally's voice begged pleadingly.

"Yeah! Can you take us Knux?" Sonic's voice chimed in.

"Of course! All of you can come! We could use a break of dealing with Robtnick." Knuckles knew as well as the others that Robotnick would be nagging them for their rent money soon, considering he owned the building.

Sonic and Sally cheered while Sonia remained silent. She had to remain her usual calm self, even if she was smileing on the inside.

"So, when are we leaving? I bet you forgot to check and make sure they weren't expired." Sonia rolled her eyes. It would be just like Knuckles. After all, he keeps his graped in the cupboards for over a month, so that grapes could be old.

"I did too check! But, well..." Knuckles paused then continued. "We'll have to leave tomorrow or they will be expired. So, everyone go back to your rooms and pack!"

Sonia was the last one to leave. "Hn. Rome is suppose to be a place for romance. Just what I want. More _guys_ hanging over me." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Maybe for once I'll get to meet some that's not some crazy fangirl! Well, actual, if you want, this trip is the perfect time for us to bond!"

Sonia's eyes widened and she coughed. "Don't say it like that! It sounds to... couple-y." She tried to conceal the tiny hint of blush on her cheeks.

However, for once in her life, Knuckles was observant. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Sonia!" Knuckles grinned then playfully shoved her out the door. "To bad for you! See ya tomorrow!"

Sonia stood outside the door like an idiot, frozen in shock. Where had THAT come from? Shaking her head, she turned around and walked to the door next to Knuckle's. _'Actually, he's right, I wouldn't mind it...'_ Cutting off the thought by banging her head of the wall wasn't a smart idea. Damn her stupid brain, thinking on it's own. She continued cursing as people passing her room stopped in confusion. They didn't stop for long, otherwise they knew she'd come out and tell them off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


	2. Knuckles and driving: bad idea

Knuckles had indeed heard his alarm clock. Oh yes, he'd heard it... About twenty fucking times! And of course, Knuckles was being stubborn and refusing to get out of bed while insisting he could reach the night stand and hit the 'snooze' button.

"Idiot. Ever hear of sitting up and reaching for it?" Sonia had known Knuckles would probably make them late, so she'd let herself in and shut off the alarm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be out in a sec!" Knuckles clearly wasn't a morning person, for his brain hadn't registered the fact Soinia hadn't left yet. Starting to lift his shirt off in front of the Hedgehog is proof enough he wasn't awake yet.

"I-idiot..." Was all Sonia could mutter. Knuckles had a very nice chest and was fluffy looking... She blushed, shook the thought away and walked out.

Knuckles grinned and shrugged while continuing to get dressed. He'd never understand Sonia.

Putting on his favorite hoody with a blue strip rideing across it and a pair of grey sweat pants, he shuffled into the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't need a shower, he'd taken one last night. Locking the door behind him, he tagged a sticky note to the door for robotnick. Once he got outside, everyone was already in Sonia's van, waiting for him. He tossed his suit case in the back then hoped in.

"So, let's go! This is going to be awesome! I can hardly wait! How far is the airport?" Knuckle's voice bounced off the walls in the van.

"Knux! Man! Shut it! It's too early for loud noises. It's only an hour away to the airport, so try and stay quiet." Sonic rolled his eyes as the excited boy just kept grinning.

Five minutes passed. Sally, who was driving despite Sonia's reluctance to give him the keys, wondered how long this would last. She should have known that would jynx it. Knuckles was bound to snap sooner or later. Only, everyone wished it had been later.

"How much longer!" Knuckles's whinny voice was more annoying than anyone's should be this early.

"We just left, dobe. Calm down or I'll find a different way to shut you up." Sonia was referring to the duck tape under the seat, but Knuckles had other ideas.

"What, your gonna kiss me? Ew! I'll get the Bastard Virus!" Knuckles scrunched up his face in mock disgust and giggled.

Sonia closed her eyes and counted to ten to calm herself down. "Who'd ever want to kiss YOU?"

Knuckles pouted and sulked. Sonia, although she felt a bit sorry, was glad the comment had made him shut up for another 25 minutes. The peace was once again broken by Knuckles.

"I'm bored! Sonia, play 'I Spy' with me!"

"...No."

"Please!"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Aww! Please! It will shut me up!"

Sonia sighed and considered. Sally had her eyes on the road and looked like she had a headache. Which wouldn't be good, because if she passed out, she might crash Sonia's precious van. Sonia had an expression that clearly read 'I'm about to chuck Knuckles out of the car.' Sonia simply could not allow her blue fured friend to do that to her Knuckles. Wait... Since when was Knuckles his?

"...Fine. But no talking too loud or talking non-stop."

"Yay! I'm gonna beat you,! Let's see... I spy something... Gray!"

Sighing, Sonia guessed the road. This was going to be a very long ride...

Sonia had been right. After about fifteen minutes, she was ready to kill. Not Knuckles, no, it wasn't his fault. She'd kill the person who had been mentally disabled enough to invent I spy. And if he so happen to already be dead, She'd dig up his grave and tear him to shreds.

"Enough! Knuckles, shut it!" Sonia let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"But... But..." Knuckles couldn't find the words to argue back, so he just found a new game which proved to be quite entertaining. Stare at Sonia until she catches you, then turn around and pretend you weren't looking.

This went on for a whole ten minutes with Sonia trying to ignore him before he blurted out, "Knuckles, if I'm so damned fascinating to you, take a picture!" Her eye twitched twice. This was not her day.

Knuckles stuck out his tongue and managed to stay quiet the last five minutes, to everyone's surprise. He occupied himself with thoughts of Rome, such as where they'd go ,what they'd do, who they'd meet...

"We're here!" Sally jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Sonic. Grinning, she grabbed both their bags and walk inside.

"Hey! This place is huge!" Knuckles looked around in awe at the airport.

"You've never been to one before?" Sonia asked.

"Nope. Not in my life. Too poor, you know that!"

"Hn. Whatever, let's get checked in."

It didn't take them long to get checked in and that's when the chaos started. Knuckles was walking around, screaming things out to Sonia. Sonia was embarrassed, but wouldn't show it. Sonia, Sally and Sonic followed quietly, trying to tell him to shut up.

"No! Oh, look! It's a mini pirate ship! Let's go see it!" Knuckles bounded over to the kiddy pirate ship.

"Knuckles! That's for little kids! Get off!" Sonia hissed.

Knuckles ignored her and continued to jump up and down and play with the little kids. What a scene they were making! For a 19-year-old, one would think Knuckles would be more mature...

'Flight 202, going to Rome, please head to the terminal building. The flight will be leaving shortly.' The announcement alerted Knuckles and he got off and skipped happily towards the terminal.

Once they'd showed their boarding passes to the workers, they walked down the long hallway to the plane. Knuckles had never been more excited in his life! This would be his first plane ride. He smiled, jumped on the plane and made Sonia sit next to him. Before long, all four of them were sound asleep as the plane had just gone down the runway and started into the air.


	3. Hotel Alimandi Vaticano

Knuckles squirmed in his seat. They'd been on the plane for a long time, and there was only a little while until it would land. He could see the streets and houses below. You could almost get lost just by looking at it! He turned to his left and noticed Sonia was still asleep. So, he did what any one would do.

"Sonia! We're almost there, get up!" Knuckles yelled into her ear, his voice sounding weird from the plane.

"What?! Hn. I'm up..." Sonia mumbled and rubbed her eyes. She'd slept the whole flight.

Knuckles didn't like to admit it, but Sonia was almost... cute when she was just waking up. So, not being one to keep his mouth shut, he expressed this opinion. "Oi! How come your so cute when you wake up?"

Sonia, who was now fully awake, blushed as people stared at them. "What was that about? Besides I'm not 'cute'. Puppies are cute. Hedgehog's are not cute."

"I highly disagree. You looked adorable, but now that your awake, your just a grouchy Sonia again!" Knuckles grinned and looked out the window. They were only a few metres from the ground, and the plane hit with a soft 'thud'.

"Whooho! We're here! First thing I want to do is try the ice cream! I heard it's really good!"

"And how would you know?" Sonia raised an eyebrow, wondering how the boy had learned about this when they'd only decided to go last night.

"I read the tour guide in the front pocket of the seat while you were asleep! Plus, I'll be able to guide you guys so we won't get lost!"

Sonia groaned. Something about letting Knuckles lead them down the streets of a foreign country seemed a bit wrong to Sonia. She knew something bad was bound to happen, which is why she'd suddenly wished she'd been awake and reading.

Sally shook Sonia awake gently as the plane came to a stop. They grabbed their carry-on bags and walked off the plane. Knuckles was once again sidetracked by the airport, so it had taken them awhile to get out.

"Knuckles the echidna! I'm starving and if we do not leave to get food right now I will personally kill you!" Sally shuddered at the voice of her boyfriend. Sonic could be scary when he was angry.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, if you were that hungry, you could have left without me!"

"No offence, Knuckles, but you'd probably wind up in the wrong hotel and then forget which one we were going to." Sally forced a smiled and they walked out of the building.

Sonia sighed and rubbed her head. How could the red echidna love flying? It gave her a headache that wouldn't go away until she woke up the next morning.

"Knuckles, where are we staying?" Sally asked, sitting on bench outside the airport.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, the um...Aimand... Vati? Erm, no that's not right..."

"Do you mean Hotel Alimandi Vaticano?"A hedgehog with spiky green hair had just come out the doors.

"Yeah! That's the one! Thanks, I'm Knuckles echidna, and this is Sonia hedgehog, Sonic and and his girlfriend sally.

"My names Manic the hedgehog. Manic for short. Getting to the hotel will be such a pain. We'll have to take a train to the Terminal station called "Leonardo Express". Then we just have to follow whatever they tell us." The boy, Manic seemed really lazy as he started walking towards where Knuckles supposed the train was. "You guys can follow me, I guess. But you'll have to put up with my girlfriend, Mindy Latour. I met her here in rome

So, the group followed Manic towards the train and they all got on. Knuckles had managed to get side tracked once again by someone speaking in italian and he'd tried to understand. So, he had barely caught the train. From there, they took the terminal to the hotel. There were so many sights and sounds, Knuckles found it hard not to start gasping at everything he saw.

"Dobe. It's just a city. We'll see it tomorrow." Sonia was trying to be cool about the whole situation, hiding her own excitement.

"I know! Hey, how about we just go to our rooms and order room service. After all, this trip is free!" Knuckles grinned and was excited to no end.

Once they'd arrived at the hotel, a girl with big bushy orange hair, a black hedgehog with a red streak, and a white hedgehog were there waiting for us to arrive.

Manic! Where have you been?" The red head, Mindy asked. She hit him over the head before hugging him.

"Woman. I'm here now. Oh, and these are my new friends I guess you could call them." Manic introduced them and Mindy responded with a "These are my friends Shadow, who's a psychopath and this is Silver."

Shadow bowed slightly and said "Hello." Before he turned and took the card key from Silver and walked up to their room. Silver followed shortly after him.

"They seem... Nice." Sally said in an offer to be polite.

"Really? 'Cause their not. Anyways, we're here visit because I wanted to have a vacation with Manic for once! Well, I'm going to go help him unpack. We're in room 15 if you need us." Mindy then grabbed Manic by the arm and dragged him away.

"Well, let's check in. You and Sonic can share a room, because neither me nor Knuckles would like to wake up and hear moaning in the middle of the night." Sonia was blunt and checked her and Knuckles in. Sally had turned slightly pink and Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I'll check us in..." Sally found out that her and Sonic were in room 24, while Knuckles and Sonia were in room 25. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Sonia nodded a good night while Knuckles felt the need to let the whole hotel know he was going to bed. "Good night!" He yelled.

Once they were in their room, and Knuckles had claimed the bed near the window, Sonia was about to turn out the light when Knuckles stopped her. "I'm going to order some spagetti first! Do you want some?"

Sonia, not really tired because of her 'nap', shrugged and said "Sure, why not?"

It didn't take long before it arrived and they gobbled it up happily. "Hey, can we go see the Trevi Fountain tomorrow? It's suppose to be one of the must-see things in Rome!"

"I couldn't care less."

"Great! You know, your suppose to make a wish at the fountain. Know what I'm going to wish for?"

"Even if I told you not to, you'd tell me anyways, so go ahead."

Knuckles pouted for a second then grinned and sprung up and the bouncy bed. "I'm not telling you now! Ha! But, if it comes true I _may_ tell you..."

Sonia rolled her eyes at the childishness but stretched out her arms. She was still a bit stiff from the plane ride.

A knock came from the door. "R-Room service" A timid voice came from the other side.

"Ok!" Knuckles jumped off the bed and opened the door. "Thanks..." He paused to look at her name tag "Amy! We really appreciate this."

"Y-Your welcome." She then excused herself and left the two alone once again.

"So Sonia," Knuckles said in between mouthfuls of spagetti, "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"If we're going to be bonding this trip or just going our own way and picking up lovers?"

Sonia rolled her eyes. Oh well. Now we be as good as time as any. "Dobe, I don't want to pick up chicks. I'm already in love with somone." Sonia found it rather stupid that even Sally had figured it out months ago while Knuckles would only be finding out now.

"Oh... So, bonding, or Cheating...on your guy??" Knuckles tilted his head to the side. Who cares if his best friend already loved someone but didnt tell him.

Sonia was a bit shocked that Knuckles didn't mind, but nodded. "I'd honestly rather just stay with you guys. Besides, I'm pretty sure some idiot in our group would get lost!"

"Yeah! Sonic has such a one-tracked mind."

"...I meant you, dobe."

"Hey! That's mean! For that I'm not going to talk to you!" He finished off the last of his spagetti and laid the bowl on the table. Then, he turned over and crawled under the sheets.

Sonia rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on the end of Knuckles's bed. "Knuckles... Your just proving my point." Still no response. "Knuckles..." Sonia's voice grew dangerously low.

Knuckles jumped up and yelled "Gotcha!" And sent the pink hedgehog flying off the bed.

"Ah! Sonia stood up and sat back on Knuckle's head.

"Your own fault!" Knuckles laughed and hugged Sonia.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold. You, despite being cold-hearted, are warm. Therefore, you are being forced to keep me warm!"

"Hn. Whatever." Sonia crawled under the sheets and let Knuckles hug her. "Although NO ONE finds out."

"Finds out what? That your capable of caring? Fine, sure."

That being said, both the echidna and the hedgehog fell asleep to the rhythm of the heater kicking in and the other's breathing.


End file.
